


Blessed

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Dialogue, Reincarnation, Vector Sigma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: On the origins of symbionts.
Relationships: Blaster & Cassettes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic operates under the assumption that reincarnation is the norm on Cybertron.

Before the war, there was very little known about symbionts, and now there was practically nothing. How or why they became tied to their host spark had always been a complete mystery. Theories abounded, of course. Everything from being prototype sparks that Vector Sigma left as is to being cursed by Primus to live as a helpless child, tied to what was, in essence, a warden or a parole officer. (Stigmas abounded as well.)

Blaster crooned a lullaby to the tiny souls inside him as they writhed in pain and fear. They were all of them wrong, he thought.

Eject was terrified of small spaces.

Rewind flinched at unexpected noises, curled into himself whenever he heard so much as footsteps.

Steeljaw couldn't be left alone for any length of time.

Ramhorn trembled in the cold, optics dimming with half-remembered shadows.

All of them were plagued with nightmares, impressions of things that had never happened - not in this life.

His charges were blessed, he thought. Blessed with a second life, a second chance, an unending childhood after one that must have been cut too short.

And they, in turn, blessed him.

He didn't know what he had done to deserve it.


End file.
